


Faith in Fire

by Rhidee



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angelic Battles, Betrayal, Dream Journal, Other, Priest Aziraphale (Good Omens), Shapeshifter Crowley (Good Omens), Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: [Told through chat format, and not in the chatfic way in the 'i told my partner about this because it was a dream and then wholesale copy pasted it because I didn't want to write it' way]After a long time keeping his shapeshifter, human shaped self separate from the serpent that guarded the worlds first temple (and its inhabitants), Crowley is revealed.  He doesn't know what this means for his friendship with Aziraphale.  But he's sure whatever it may be, it will be Just.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Faith in Fire

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:45]

Aziraphale and Crowley have fought for years against various threats

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:45]

But Aziraphale has no clue Crowley is Crowley

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:46]

Crowley can shapeshift to more than a snake here

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:46]

And one day whole fighting Gabriel in some heavenly nonsense

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:46]

Something happens to make Crowley have to retreat in his human form

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:47]

A threat maybe?

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:47]

And he runs to this uh

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:47]

Temple basically

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:47]

But one him n Aziraphale had onced lived in with him snakey, Aziraphale as a priest

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:47]

Aziraphale manages to escape from the fight and goes to look for Crowley

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:48]

Finds him, as a snake, in a room in the temple underground

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:48]

That he remembers, with some absentmindedness, being so proud to make it exactly dark enough for Crowley or something

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:48]

He stumbles in, sees a big ass snake, and falls back scared

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:48]

But then he notes the lack of hissing, although its still too dark to rly see crowley

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:49]

He carefully creeps closer to investigate

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:49]

Then Aziraphale recognizes him with some relief, Crowley turns human and they embrace

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:49]

Skip skip

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:49]

Aziraphale and Crowley are fighting Gabriel, some big ape dude, and someone else

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:50]

It's a fight my man, outside somewhere, maybe just outside the tunnel

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:50]

Crowley is also an ape

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:50]

Aziraphale is going toe to toe with Gabriel, it's ape on ape over there

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:51]

And then at some point they switch opponents

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:51]

Then it's aziraphale and ape dude, collapsed on the ground bloody, still trying to do punches with fists that refuse to punch. Like, full on, lying on their sides on the ground, using gravity to drop their fists down on each other.

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:51]

And then aziraphale stops and is like

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:51]

What are we doing

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:52]

_What_ are we _doing_

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:52]

And stumbles up

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:52]

Okay idk which is which in this part because I was first person Crowley and he had a concussion at least

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:53]

But I think it happens like this

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:53]

Aziraphale is being talked to by Gabriel or something

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:53]

Who is threatening an exhausted and disoriented Crowley

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:54]

And I think (think think think) Gabriel tries to talk aziraphale into killing Crowley for heaven

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:54]

Gabriel lifting Crowley up by his hair, putting a knife against his neck

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:54]

Then aziraphale is like sure , fuck it

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:55]

He grabs Crowley by his hair, replacing Gabriel

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:55]

And Crowley is bleary and pained and so trusting

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:55]

And just sort of closes his eyes in hurt safety

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:55]

Aziraphale talks and talks and who knows

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:55]

He was making some sort of point

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:56]

Idk on account of concussion, and also the way Crowley kept on having to check to make triple sure it wasn’t Gabriel up there and was still aziraphale

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:56]

All he knew was the bite of the blade into his neck

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:56]

And the soft touches Crowley was trying to do

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:56]

Lightly urging a lighter press of the knife to his neck

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:57]

Hand patting at aziraphales knee, still held up by his hair, still not trying to struggle

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:57]

And then for a moment the knife goes away

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:58]

And Crowley is like relief?

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:58]

And aziraphale pulls out another, bigger knife

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:58]

A short sword , maybe

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:58]

And presses it back to Crowleys neck

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:59]

Only slightly less hard than before

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:59]

And Crowley, tired, figures if his angel kills him it'll be alright

Ronan, [09.03.20 10:59]

And that's his last thought before passing out

Ronan, [09.03.20 11:03]

I actually think his last thoughts were a delirious 'hope you'll forgive me for dozing, my love'

Ronan, [09.03.20 11:03]

Thinking for a moment he was in bed safe sleeping with aziraphale

Ronan, [09.03.20 11:04]

Anyway i was NOT happy to be woken by [Redacted] asking where the q tips were

Ronan, [09.03.20 11:06]

Did you know there was still a spared thought for how nice Aziraphale's thigh felt?

Ronan, [09.03.20 11:07]

Gay. Ass. Sir you are lightly pleading for a less painful neck threat

**Author's Note:**

> ....bro he trusts aziraphale so much bro, bro, listen, i cant handle this, my subconcious mind is nerfing me for being a gay man on main


End file.
